No More Secrets
by Melusine6619
Summary: Legolas tells Elrohir of his feelings. Follow up to While You Sleep and These Stolen Moments.


Beta: None. All mistakes are my own.

000

Legolas said his good-byes with a heavy heart. He had not been able to find the words to speak of his feelings. Showing Elrohir was easier, and as dawn had driven away the night, he had tried to do just that. Tried to show Elrohir with his hands and lips and body just how much he cared.

Now he was uncertain that had been the best approach. Elrohir seemed to be drawing in upon himself again and Legolas wondered if he should have tried harder to tell him.

But it was time to leave, and he would not speak of his love in front of his warriors. He clasped Elrohir's shoulder in a firm grip and swallowed against the lump in his throat. "Farewell."

"Farewell, Legolas. Be safe," Elrohir replied. He opened his mouth as if to say more, but clamped it shut. Instead he smiled, a slight curve of lips upward that softened his features.

Legolas squeezed Elrohir's shoulder again and turned rapidly away. It was becoming more and more difficult to leave each time. The sooner he was gone the better. The easier it would be for him.

But they had barely traveled half a league before Legolas pulled back on his horse's reins. He had had enough of not knowing, of keeping this secret burning in his heart. At least Elrohir would know how he felt, even if he did not care for Legolas in that way. He would know that this was more than an affair to him. And who knew how long it would be before Legolas saw him again.

"Wait!" he ordered.

His men looked at him in confusion, but he merely shook his head before turning Tálagor round and riding at a gallop back toward the Last Homely House.

He drew up his horse and paused, breathless. Elrohir approached astride his own glossy black horse. He leapt from his mount and Legolas did likewise, moving forward on shaky legs.

"I was returning to see you."

"And I was coming to see you. Legolas, I must tell you-."

"I love you," Legolas blurted at the same time.

Elrohir stood before him now, grey eyes searching his face. "What?"

"I'm in love with you, Elrohir," Legolas said again, this time more softly, his voice hesitant. Elrohir still stared at him, and Legolas wondered if he should have kept quiet after all. "But it's . . . If you don't-."

Before he could say more or turn and ride away, he was caught, his arms pinned to his sides. He felt Elrohir's body trembling and started to speak again, but his words were cut off by the firm pressure of warm lips upon his.

Legolas struggled to free his arms, to get closer but he was held fast, so he gave up and enjoyed the slide of Elrohir's tongue against his own as he was kissed so deeply he could barely breathe.

He stood there panting when Elrohir at last raised his head and loosened his hold.

"I do, Legolas," he said softly, cupping the archer's face and gently stroking with a thumb. "I do love you."

"Elrohir-."

Again his speech was cut short, but Legolas did not care as the sweetness of the kiss undid him more swiftly than any of Elrohir's more passionate ones ever had. All that mattered to him was that Elrohir returned his feelings.

The thunder of horse hooves forced them apart. Legolas threw a glance at his captain before looking back at his lover.

"I have to go."

"I know."

"Will you come to me in Mirkwood?"

"As soon as I can," Elrohir answered. "I promise."

Legolas pressed his lips to Elrohir's. "I love you," he said yet again.

"And I love you." Elrohir kissed him again. "Now go, before I cause a scandal."

Smiling, Legolas backed away. "I'll look for you, Elrondion. Every day."

He remounted his horse, his heart considerably lighter than it had been only a short time ago and raised a hand in farewell to his lover. It felt good to no longer have to hide his heart. And knowing that Elrohir loved him back would keep him warm until the time they could be reunited, whenever that might be.

In the meantime, judging from the way his captain's lips twitched and his eyes sparkled, Legolas knew he would be in for some good-natured ribbing.

And that was all right with him.

Tálagor—Fast Foot


End file.
